Beyond the Nightmare
by dark soul 1313
Summary: Roxxanne Foxx is a singer/dancer at the 'Devil's Nest'who is trying to forget her past. But some how its come back and won't leave her alone, not even in her sleep. Can she forgive the one who shatered her heart and somehow love him again? FreddyXoc
1. Hint of the past

Never fall in love. That was my mother's final word to me before she died when i was thirteen. She died from a broken heart, caused by my father. He always told her and I that he loved her. That he loved us, her, with all his heart. But when i was seven, that all changed. All his clothes, his belongings were packed and put into his run down van. My mother had just came back from work when she saw this. He came right up to her, not even blinking once, no care in his eyes.

"I never loved you. Your worthless. I have no feelings for you or your daughter. I'm leaving."

And with that, he was gone.

I still remember standing on our front lawn, staring at him as he pulled out of the driveway and drove out of our never even looked at me. He never said goodbye. My mother worked two jobs, pulling late shifts every night and day, just to make sure that we had a home, we could eat and i had a decent schooling. I asked her on day that if i was a good girl and was nice and never did anything wrong for the rest of my life, would daddy come back. She pulled me into a tight hug and cried. I was to little to understand why he left and I guess I'll never know the reason. He just decided that day that he didn't love or care about us anymore and left. I asked mother that if i quit school and helped her work she could have time to relax, time for herself. She sadly chuckled at that and said 'I want you to get a proper education, better than what i got. I don't want you to drop out. Don't worry sweetie, we'll be fine." But we weren't. Mother began bringing strange men to the house at late hours of the night. They gave her money and she brought them to her room. I was always hiding in the crawl space in the attic, watching men that i never saw before coming to our house and do something with mommy. It wasn't until I was twelve that i finally understood, We were starving, we had no money. The bosses that my mother worked for always found a reason, As ridiculous as it could be, to cut my mothers paycheck. We barely got by with the income we had so we barely had any food. So my mother turned to being a prostitute. To try to get food on the table for me and her. It wasn't until i was a little older that twelve that i started to realize that my mother was sick. She was always so pale, so tired. Always coughing and sweating. We didn't have enough money for the doctors so i tried to take care of her as best i could. It was a month before i was thirteen that i learned that my mother was dying. I was so scared, i didn't know what to do. She told me the night before she she died that she wanted me to bury her at the outskirts of town, near the little stream that she used to take me. Then i would take her money, which was almost 500,000 dollars, and find a place to live, a job and continue to go to school. She knew a long ime ago that she was dying, not long after my birth, so she saved as much as she could for me over the years. She told me that she would always be with me where ever i went she would be there. She died shortly after. I checked the time when she stopped breathing, she died the second i was born.

Fourteen years later.

I danced onstage, singing my heart out. The only time i ever felt free was when i was singing and dancing. Not alot of people knew about my past. For th e people who knew, they kept their mouth shut about it, not wanting me to get upset about it. But they didn't know that i was numb. My heart was shattered, beyond compare. I had witnessed many things that made it shatter. Expecally that one night, and that night happened to not be my mothers death. Years after she died, my heart shattered that moment and i haven't been able to fix it ever since. You wonder why i'm still happy? Why I'm always singing? Because i know that my mother is out there, watching me, and i know that she doesn't want to see me said. A fake smile or a real one, no one could tell. But i always smiled a real smile when i was doing what i loved, singing and dancing. Ever since I was i high school i've been working at the 'Devils nest'. It was a bar were you could fit in, be different race, culture, gender, religion, prostitute, gay, Bi, Trans, you would never be judged. Away from prying eyes and harsh words and whispers. Here, you could be yourself and no one would judge you, criticizes you or think different because everybody is unique.

I was one of the four main attractions. I was the singer and dancer. I guess you could say i was good. I don't like gloating or anything so i say I'm good, not the best, but good. I was payed extremely well. I lived in the city now, in a studio apartment. I didn't have to worry about bills or anything because of how much i made and saved. But even though i lived well, i couldn't help missed him. My best friend and on e true (and secret) love...

Freddy Krueger.

You may wonder how i became best friends with him. How i could miss the Springwood slasher. You see, i knew him when we were just toddlers in kindergarten. We became friends with both bad lives, feeling unwanted and people wanting us dead. We stuck together while we grew up and never left each others side. We both became sadistic and when we were teenagers we did kill together. It was a way to vent the rage and tragedy that happened over the years. During our high school years we were inseparable, like salt and pepper, no better yet, peanut butter and jelly (yes i have an addiction to peanut butter and jelly, so what). Since i lived by myself, my home was a save haven for Freddy when his stepfather was out of hand. Our little group of misfit friends hung out there and drank, sang, played stupid games while it was WW3 out in our homes. We pretended that everything was alright. I don't know how or why but i fell in Love with him. And hard. But i always kept it a secret in case he didn't feel the same way and left me.

Back then i looked totally different then i do now. Then, my abyss black hair was halfway down my ass and slightly curly. My Dark blue eyes still held that mysterious light that made some people scared and some people happy. My creamy white skin was pale and almost unmarked. Back then, my heart was, what you can say, whole.

My name is Roxxanne Molly Jewels Daytona Foxx, and this is my story.

**new story so i hope you like it. i came up with it only a few hours ago but i think this one is going to be really goo. i'll be posting more stories shortly so don't worry, i haven't forgotten about writing so...DON'T KILL ME!!!!!**


	2. Devils Nest

July 2nd. Devil's Nest

My second home. Here I can sing and dance, live and be free, act like i'm five years old and have no one tell to grow up. This was my sanctuary. I've worked here since i was sixteen years old and i am now twenty-seven and i have no plan on leaving. I know all the regulars by the sound of thier voice to the sound of thier foot step. I wore my usual outfit, black leather high heeled boots that go under my knee cap, slightly ripped fishnet stockings, leather short-shorts and a black leather bikini top with silver chains as straps. My very short abyss black hair was spiked wildly from all my dancing while my chest length bangs swung around wildly. My lightly tanned skin glisened in my light sweat from all the dancing i have done in the six hours i've been working. My dark blue eyes rolled into the back of my head as i injoy the almost orgasmic feeling that i get when i'm up here on stage. The crowd cheers loudly and exitedly as i finish up my second last song for the night. When i finally stop the crowd burst out in a even loud cheer, making me want to do more. My heart is speeding so fast i can feel it moving harshly inside my chest, pounding away from all the exitment. This is my time to shine as i give the crowd my final song for the night.

"Thank you! This is going to be my last song for tonight so remember, whoever wants can by me a drink cause it's hard singing for you guys. And i know you all know this next song, this is for all you men and thier bad girlfriends in here tonight!" As i finish my little speach the music turns on and the crowd goes wild. I start grinding my hips to the music while slightly banged my head to the rythem. The white lights began to flicker on and off before flashing red, blue and green.

**My girlfriend's a dick magnet  
My girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage doing shots  
Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town  
Grab her ass, actin' tough,  
Mess with her, she'll f**k you up  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's comin' back to my place tonight!**

**She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND**

**Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if shes drunk or is she's stoned  
but she's coming back to my place tonight  
I say  
No one really knows just how far she's going to go  
but I'm gonna find out later tonight**

**Doesn't take her long to make things right  
But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life  
The time of her life  
(My girlfriend's a dick magnet)  
(My girlfriend's gotta have it)**

**She's a gold digger  
Now you figure out its over, pull the trigger  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent**

**look around and all I see  
is no good, bad and ugly,  
man shes hot and fixed to be,  
the future ex-Miss Connolly!**

**She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it **

**She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND!**

**She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND!**

**She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND!**

The crowd howls and hoops as i finish, i am now literally exausted and yet i could do this all night. I walk off of stage as eveyone says thier way to goes and congragulations as i walk over to the bar where Max, and old time friend since high school and the bartender here put out a warm cup of tea so my throat doesn't get sore. Random men and women come around and hand me roses. My boss comes soon after with my paycheck for the week.

"Daytona, I swear you should find a scout and make records! You'd make millions!" I just shake my head while finishing up the last of my tea and a tequila shot that Max just handed me. Daytona is, i guess a stage name for me. Zack(my boss) says people call me it because i'm hot, a great attraction and popular. Then i'd say 'If i was popular the this place would be cramed.' I really hate popularity.

"I would hate all that kind of attention Zack and you'd know it. I only sing for this club and in my shower, no where else and for no one exept the audiance here. Besides, you'd lose some really good paying customers if i left, you do know that right?"

"I know, i know. But i'm just saying, it's still an option. Here's you pay for the week. Get some sleep you look like crap." He hands me s check for 3,000 dollars before he walks off. He's a sweet guy but sometimes you want to wack him upside the head for some of his comments like that. But he is right on one thing though, I do need sleep. But everytime i do sleep i wake up crying because of my dreams. Since lately my dreams have been showing things from my past that i wish i could forget. But the strange part is sometimes that in my dreams i'm in a boiler room of what looks like a ower plant and everything's red. There's this scraping noise, like metal being scraped by a sharp piece of metal and when i look towards the sound there's a man that looks exactly like freddy standing on the catwalk. He was badly burnt from the fire that killed him long ago but seemed to be as healthy as ever. Oh, what i'd give to see him one last time. You see about six months before Freddy was killed by the parents of Elm street for killing thier children (yes i know about it, what part about us being inspererable don't you get) something bad happend and I had to fake my own death. Supposibly i 'died' in a firy car crash with a 18 wheeler truck carring gasoline to Springwood. My body 'was' ash when they put out the fire. I watched across the street looking into Freddy's living room when he got the call. I had tapped into the phone line to listen into the conversations that the policeman had to tell freddy. I couldn't belive that he broke down crying the second the officer told him. Kathrine heard about it and she cried along with her father as Loretta stood there with confusion and shock since i was alive and visiting them earlier that day. Two weeks later when my funeral came Freddy could barely hold himself together. It broke my heart to see him like this. I wanted to come out, show everyone that i was alive and hear him yell at me about how stupid i was then calm him down when he started crying again. In the dreams, atfirst he would just stare at me, wide eyed, like he was seeing a ghost. Now he tries to talk to me but i wake up before he can even finish a sentence and i can never remember what he says because i'm crying so hard when i'm awake.

I grab my purse from under the counter (i don't pay for my drink because Max will shove the money into my bikini top and say it's on the house) and leave, saying good bye to everyone before i'm out the door. Back to my studio apartment for another rough night.

XxXxXxXxXx

I watch her leave this club as i try to put through my head that she's alive. I was stunned that she could sing that good in all these years and even more with the clothing that she wore. I grew very jelous when some other men started cat calling and drooling at the sight of her. I wanted to rip them apart for looking at her like that, only i could look at her like that. I need to go and see her now. To get answers on why she faked her death and put me through all that pain, sadness and suffering. But i mostly wanted to hold her, to tell her i'm alright and that she can stop crying.

To tell her what I always wanted to tell her.

Tonight i would see her again and this time i'll become real for her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hope you like the second chapter! All this insperation has come from watch 'Moulin Rouge'. Realy sad but awsome movie! Can anyone guess why she faked her death and who was the other person talking? The person should be easy. **

**!!!NEED REVIEWS TO SEE IF THIS IS ANY GOOD!!!**


End file.
